The present invention relates to the remote TV monitoring of workmen on a suspended scaffold, wherein workmen safety as well as building exterior conditions can be monitored.
Motorized scaffolds routinely are raised and lowered along the sides of skyscrapers to allow workmen to clean windows, to repair flaws on the building surface, to prepare the building surface for painting, and to paint the building surface.
It is dangerous and expensive to load a building inspector onto a scaffold and position the scaffold for the inspector to eyeball inspect the condition of a particular area of the building""s surface. Once the inspector sees and notes a defect or repaired defect of a building surface, then he has to be transported back to the top or bottom of the building to offload from the scaffold. This maneuver for a single inspection ties up the scaffold, the scaffold operator and the inspector. This equates to large costs.
The present invention greatly reduces these costs by allowing the inspector to remain on the ground. The inspector remotely operates a camera that is mounted on the scaffold, thereby accomplishing an eyeball inspection of a selected area of the building surface without tying up either the workmen or the scaffold. The inspector""s time to inspect is also radically reduced. Since anything lifted high up on a scaffold can pose a significant hazard if it falls, the present invention provides for an inherently safe mounting of the camera and support equipment.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a safe mount for a TV camera and its support equipment on a suspended scaffold.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a pan, tilt and zoom camera on the scaffold.
Another aspect of the present invention is to use a microwave transmitter for transmitting the TV signal to the ground.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a tilt warning system on the scaffold to give an audible alarm in case of a tilting of the scaffold.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
All scaffolds have side railings and a floor. The present invention uses these elements as structural support for a frame having a flat panel. The frame has hooks that rest over the railings. A pair of flanges clasp a floor member. The flat panel(s) supports an electronic""s housing outbound from the railing to prevent damage from the workmen. The flat panel(s) also support a TV camera with the lens facing inbound toward the building. A pan, tilt, zoom camera is preferred. A ground operator has a control box with a receiver, a camera control and a viewing screen. Optionally a tilt alarm system is mounted on the scaffold""s stage and railings to warn pedestrians that danger exists high above them such as caused by a windstorm.
For use on motorized scaffolding (swing stage), it mounts to a scaffold stage in approximately one minute. This system may also be configured for use on traditional scaffolding, boom lifts and other aerial work platforms.
Real time monitoring features quality control, safety, surface inspections, photographic and/or video record generation and after hours monitoring of a hanging stage by building security personnel in real time.
Fixed system specifications features wireless color microwave video/audio observation system, all components FCC approved, system transmits and receives a 2.4 GHz microwave signal in 1 of 4 separate, selectable channels, 5.6 GHz systems available, transmitter tethered to mounting frame via steel cable, entire system secured to stage using a heavy-duty cable lock, camera housing is tamper-resistant with moisture absorption packet and mineral lens. The system is weatherproof and measures 72xe2x80x3 and weighs 35 pounds. The heat tolerance is xe2x88x9250 degrees F. to 122 degrees F. with a wind tolerance up to c100 mph. The system is one piece and compact and included a hand held monitor. Signal can be fed to a variety of optional video viewing systems, including, but not limited to computer screen, fixed monitor, and vehicle mounted video screen. The effective range is 1,500 feet; longer-range systems and customized configurations are available.
The pan, tilt, zoom specifications are wireless color microwave video/audio observation system, RF and microwave transmitter FCC approved, system transmits and receives a 2.4 GHz microwave signal in 1 of 4 separate, selectable channels, 5.6 GHz systems, ground control unit operates either via rechargeable battery pack or 110 volt AC. Components are enclosed in a rugged waterproof carrying case featuring military spec hardware. All components are protected via a customized foam pack. The transmitter if tethered to mounting frame via steel cable. The entire system is secured to stage using a heavy-duty cable lock. The camera housing is tamper-resistant with moisture absorption packet and mineral lens. The camera has a heater, window defroster, and sun shroud and insulation blanket. The camera pan capability is 360 degrees with continuous pan rotation. The camera tilt viewing range is +40 degrees to xe2x88x9290 degrees. The height is 92xe2x80x3 and weighs 63 pounds. The heat tolerance is xe2x88x9250 degrees F. to 122 degrees F. with wind tolerant up to c90 mph. A hand held monitor is provided with the system. Signal can be fed to a variety of optional video viewing systems, including, but not limited to computer screen, fixed monitor, and vehicle mounted video screen. The effective range is 3,000 feet; longer-range systems and customized configurations are available.
This camera system can also be employed for use of aboard ships, relating to painting and hull maintenance. Workers in this environment are not visible to ship personnel monitoring the process. This system allows real time observation of the worker, the job being performed, stage conditions. Safety and quality control are greatly enhanced and are monitored in real time by supervisory personnel while on deck.